headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Flash: The Death of Vibe
"The Death of Vibe" is the third episode of season five of the superhero action series ''The Flash'' and the ninety-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Andi Armaganian with a teleplay written by Jonathan Butler and Gabriel Garza. It first aired on the CW Network on Tuesday, October 23rd, 2018 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * ''The Flash'' was developed for television by Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and Geoff Johns. * This episode is rated TV-PG. * This episode is production code number T27.13753. * "The Death of Vibe" redirects to this page. * This is the first episode of ''The Flash'' directed by Andi Armaganian. She also directed the "Docket No. 11-19-41-73" episode of Arrow and the "In Search of Lost Time" episode of Supergirl. * This is the fifth episode of ''The Flash'' written or co-written by Jonathan Butler. He previously wrote the season four episode "Lose Yourself". * This is the fifth episode of ''The Flash'' written or co-written by Gabriel Garza. It is his first episode from season five of the series. He previously wrote the season four episode "Lose Yourself". His next episode is "O Come, All Ye Thankful". * This is the first appearance of Harrison Sherloque Wells, who is yet another iteration of Harrison Wells from an alternate reality. His reality designation of origin is not revealed in this episode. * This is the first and only appearance to date of the Earth-One version of David Hersch; dies in this episode. Sherloque Wells indicates that in all other realities, Hersch was the villain known as Cicada. However, on Earth-One, Cicada is later revealed to be a man named Orlin Dwyer. * This is the first appearance of Doctor Ambres. She makes a chronologically earlier appearance in "What's Past Is Prologue", when it is revealed that she was working at the Central City Hospital on the night of the particle accelerator explosion. * This is the first appearance of Grace Gibbons, who is Orlin Dwyer's niece. She was put into a coma following an incident perpetuated by Clifford DeVoe in season four. * No, Vibe does not actually die in this episode. His death is faked to allow him to work on tracking Cicada without the villain continuing to hunt for him. * This episode aired exactly one year to the day from the "Far from the Tree" from season three of Supergirl. Allusions * Cisco Ramon refers to Cicada as a Metahuman Jack the Ripper. Jack the Ripper is the name attributed to an unidentified serial killer who claimed the lives of at least five women in the Whitechapel district of London, England in the Autumn of 1888. The five women who are considered canonical Ripper victims were all prostitutes working in London's East End and include Mary Ann Nichols, Annie Chapman, Elizabeth Stride and Mary Jane Kelly. * Ralph Dibny brags about solving a case involving a missing Chevy Impala. The Chevrolet Impala is a full-size car built by Chevrolet for model years 1958 to 1985, 1994 to 1996, and since 2000 onward. There is also a DC Comics character named Impala, who has super-speed and is a member of the Global Guardians. It is possible that Dibny's comment might be a wink to this character. Quotes * Nora West-Allen: As a kid, there was part of the Flash Museum that always scared me. I guess it's normal for children to be afraid of monsters. But this monster was different. No one knows where he came from, how he got his powers, who he is. All that's known is his alias, and the last sound his victim's hear. But that's not what makes him scary. What makes him scary is... you can never catch him * Barry Allen: We never catch him? * Nora West-Allen: Supergirl, the Legends, even the League tried, but no one was successful. * Ralph Dibny: Probably he can dampen everybody's powers with that magic friggin' dagger. * Caitlin Snow: Not all superhumans are meta-humans though. What about... * Nora West-Allen: Green Arrow? Yeah, he tried too once, but... * Cisco Ramon: So we're dealing with a meta-human Jack the Ripper. Amazing. .... * Cisco Ramon: So you thought you could leave to another Earth without paying us back? * Sherloque Wells: Worked on my fourth wife and my sixth. Same woman. .... * Ralph Dibny: Well, okay, so I saved all these hostages and-and all that everybody can talk about is this picture, and got turned into a meme. And - and - it's - this - I just - I don't think that everybody takes me seriously. * Caitlin Snow: Oh, there's 14 million people in this city. Only 500,000 have reposted this. .... * Barry Allen: We need your help catching a meta-human serial killer. * Herr Wells: Yeah, I have heard of this Cicada. Of course, got the message already from Kinder Flash. Unfortunately, I'm otherwise occupied, unable to assist you at this time. * Nora West-Allen: You can't? * Herr Wells: Nein. But, I have done one better and called someone who can. This man is a legend, this man is the greatest detective in all the Multiverse. So I've attached his coordinates if you want to look at them. * Iris West-Allen: Okay. * Herr Wells: Yah, do you see it? * Iris West-Allen: Got 'em. * Herr Wells: Good. * Iris West-Allen: Cisco. * Cisco Ramon: Cisco what? You want me to breach him here? * Iris West-Allen: Yeah. * Cisco Ramon: his injured hands Hello? I just got Benihana'd. Hurts a little bit. * Iris West-Allen: Sorry. * Cisco Ramon: Why don't we breach him the old-fashioned way? .... * Sherloque Wells: That's right, well, you're a detective. What - what have you solved recently? * Ralph Dibny: Most recently? I uncovered the case of the stolen Chevy. Of Impala. See also External Links * * * * * * * *